It is known to equip an automotive vehicle with an airbag system to protect an occupant during a crash event. The airbag system comprises an inflatable cushion, commonly referred to as an airbag, that inflates and restrains the head and torso of the occupant. In general, the cushion is designed to provide optimum restraint for an occupant in a normal seated position. When the occupant is not in a normal seated position, for example, leaning forward, contact between the head and the cushion during inflation may accelerate the head rearward. Under these circumstances, excess energy is transferred to the head relative to the torso, and may result in head or neck injury.
Therefore, there is a need for an airbag system comprising a cushion that is inflatable to provide optimum restraint for a head and torso of an occupant in a normal seated position, and further reduces energy transfer to the head in the event that the occupant is not in the normal seated position, for example, leaning forward.